


Tartaurs and Olympus

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [7]
Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: High School is a lot like Hell isn't it? But its also like Heaven for some. Its both Olympus and Tartaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tartaurs and Olympus

High School  
For some, it can akin to Heaven  
While others view it as Hell.

But how can that be?  
How can one place be so different for so many?

The answer is actually as clear as Argus’s sight.

High School has many sides—  
Much like the great Dionysus.

It can be as joyous as the mighty Olympus.

The spirit of Chiron resting in every room.  
The nine sounds of discovery and art echoing in the halls.  
Those who suffered, either by parents or in hearts, win themselves a second   
chance.  
Ambrosia and nectar are consumed in the cafe with stead-fast bliss.

Or, it can be as insufferable as the wicked Tartaurs.  
Each day feels like pushing a rock up the hill—  
Only for it to fall back down.

Wants are needs are right there—  
But lying just out of reach, serving only to mock.  
Emotional turmoil causes worlds to forever spin in a flurry of flame.

High School.  
For some, it is Olympus made real,  
While others, it is Tartarus given flesh.

No one can deny this,  
For that is what High School is.


End file.
